


My Stick Figure Wants to Kiss Your Stick Figure

by invisiblechick



Series: A-Marvel-ous Doodle-ations [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doodles, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, stick figures, using the term art really loosely here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblechick/pseuds/invisiblechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has feels he can't express.  So, basically, Clint is a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stick Figure Wants to Kiss Your Stick Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tabichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabichan/gifts).



> A "Sorry your life has been Teh Suck" gift for M. The referenced stick figure art was her present yesterday.
> 
> Edited on 12/12/13 to add Clint's art.

Clint tries to say what she means to him, but the words get stuck in his throat.  Too much snark filling the space, he supposes.  Then, he tries to draw a picture.  It's worth a thousand words, right?  He'll fill a blank page with his love.  Unfortunately, he never learned to draw, and stick figures posed like a frame from a feminine care ad don't really send the message he hoped.

So instead, on the bad nights he crawls into her bed and holds her close.  And on the good days, he carries her around on his back, just so they can laugh together at the expressions on their team's faces.  Maybe actions are enough, maybe she understands, because she lets him.  And only him.

 

*****


End file.
